<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rebel's Fire (A Supernatural/Hunger Games AU) by HunterWhoLived67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803735">The Rebel's Fire (A Supernatural/Hunger Games AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWhoLived67/pseuds/HunterWhoLived67'>HunterWhoLived67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>74th Hunger Games, Careers (Hunger Games), Hunger Games, M/M, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural/Hunger Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWhoLived67/pseuds/HunterWhoLived67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being from District One, Dean Winchester has always rejected the Capitol's way of life. He disliked how the Districts were treated by the Capitol and hated anything to do with the games, but when his young brother's name gets called during the reaping for the Hunger Games, Dean is quick to volunteer. Being from District One, Dean is certain that he has an advantage, but things get more complicated after he meets a boy from District 12.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy From Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...And so it was agreed that each year, the various districts of Panem will offer up and tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice..."</p><p>Those words kept repeating themselves over and over in Dean's head, along with the cries of his two younger brothers when the Peacekeepers pulled them away from him after he said goodbye.</p><p>Just like any other tribute from District One, Dean had volunteered to enter the games. Being part of the games was seen as one of the greatest honors in District One, even more so if that tribute became a victor. Every child was forced to begin training for the games from as young as seven years old. It was mandatory. That way, when it came time for them to volunteer, they would have a better advantage of winning. Of course, winning wasn't on Dean's mind. He hadn't volunteered for the riches and the attention he would receive if he won the games, like every other member of District One would. Instead, he had volunteered out of selflessness. He had volunteered to protect his brother.</p><p>Dean soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice say, "Dean Winchester." </p><p>Dean looked up to see an older man walk into the room, "Hello, I'm Raphael. I'm one of the stylists for District One."</p><p>Great. I've got a stylist named after the Teenage Ninja Turtle, Dean thought to himself. </p><p>"Now tonight, it's the tribute parade. That's when the Capitol and the rest of Panem get a look at you, and because of that, we want to impress them." Raphael explained, "And by the looks of things, they are going to be impressed by you. I'm guessing you volunteered because you didn't want your little brother to have all the attention. Don't feel bad about that. If I was in your position, I would've done the same. It's a shame. Some people train their whole lives for the games, but they never get the chance to volunteer."</p><p>"I didn't-" Dean sighed, annoyed when Raphael interrupted,</p><p>"You must be looking forward to the games, am I correct?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, killing kids in an arena. There's nothing better." Dean replied sarcastically. In all honesty, Raphael couldn't have been further from the truth. Dean hated the games. Even to the point where he'd sworn to himself that he would never volunteer. That was until his brother got picked at the reaping. Ever since his mother died, Dean made it his responsibility to watch out for his brothers, Sam and Adam, and if that meant breaking his promise to himself and entering a deadly arena, then so be it. Dean was more than willing to risk everything for his brothers.</p><p>Dean reluctantly sat through an hour of hair and costume preparation. He was wearing all gold and Viking helmet that looked like it had wings growing out the side of it. He was certain that Sam would laugh at him if he saw it.  </p><p>Not long after he had gotten dressed up, Dean found himself being lead down a long corridor to a large entrance hall, where he was reunited with the other tribute from his District, Bela Talbot. </p><p>The entrance hall was filled with chariots and nervous-looking tributes. As Dean was looking around, someone caught his eye. Standing next to one of the chariots was a black-haired boy with blue eyes. The boy didn't appear to be partaking in any conversation. Instead, he seemed to be in a trance, lost in his own world, more than likely one that was away from Panem. </p><p>"He's from District 12. The mining District." Bela announced upon noticing who Dean was staring at.</p><p>"How do you know?" He asked, </p><p>"Well, for starters, he looks like he hasn't eaten for days and he's dressed like he's just come out of a coal mine." Bela mocked with a smirk. </p><p>Before Dean could say anything else, he heard a familiar voice say his name, and when he turned around he was greeted with none other than his mentor, Bobby Singer.</p><p>Bobby had been a long-time friend of Dean's Father and was possibly the only reason Dean hadn't lost his mind on the train ride here. Despite having trained his whole life, Dean didn't believe that he could win the games. He didn't believe that he was strong enough or good enough to win, and he was almost certain that he wouldn't get any sponsors. Not when Bela Talbot, the most popular girl in District One had also volunteered. Compared to her, Dean was just a sarcastic sixteen years old with way too many Daddy issues. But of course, Bobby had convinced him otherwise. He believed in Dean, and not just because of his fighting skills, but because he had something that he hadn't seen in many tributes. Dean had a big heart. He hadn't just volunteered because of his ego, but he had done it to protect his brother, and if Bobby knew what the people of the Capitol liked, it was a good story. And that's why he was certain that, once the Capitol people found out why Dean volunteered, they would be sure to sponsor him. </p><p>"Dean, listen, I don't have much time, which is why we need to make this quick," Bobby began, "Now, do you remember what I told you on the train?"</p><p>"What? That I have to make people like me? Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Dean scoffed, </p><p>"It isn't if you keep feeling sorry for yourself. This is more than a game, boy. It doesn't matter if you don't want to do this. You gotta quit complaining, go out there, smile, wave, and make people like you. That's how you don't end up dead. Do you understand?"</p><p>Dean nodded, "Yes, sir."</p><p>Bobby gave Dean a pat on the shoulder, "Now go kick it in the ass."</p><p>Dean nodded once more, this time with a small smirk on his face. </p><p>He then stepped up onto the chariot, and as the music began, the chariot started to move. Dean looked ahead as the crowd cheered, flowers being thrown from the stands. Dean forced a smile as he began to wave, putting on a confident act to make himself seem more likable. </p><p>As the chariots approached the end of the runway, they slowed down before coming to a stop. At which point, President Shurley stepped up to the edge of a balcony that was overlooking the runway. </p><p>The crowd cheered as the President waved before all fell silent. </p><p>"Welcome. Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you." The President began, "And we salute your courage and your sacrifice," </p><p>Much to Dean's disgust there was an eruption of cheers coming from the crowd. Who in their right minds would cheer for this? Dean thought to himself. They were being treated like celebrities, only to later get thrown into an arena where only one could survive. Such a great thing to cheer for. </p><p>The president then continued, "And we wish you, happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." </p><p>With that, the chariots turned around and it wasn't long before Dean found himself back in the large hall with Bobby there to welcome him.</p><p>"How did I do?" Dean asked as he climbed off the back of the chariot.</p><p>"You did pretty well for an idjit." Bobby joked, "Come on, let's get you to your rooms." </p><p>Bobby lead Dean and Bela out of the hall and to a large, glass elevator. "Because you two are District One, you'll be staying on the first floor." He explained as he pressed the button for the First Floor. </p><p>After they arrived on the appropriate floor, Bobby leads them down a long, white corridor and into a large room which had two white couches, a 52" TV and a long table with a fancy looking table cloth draped over it. At the other end of the room, there was a small hallway that leads to the bedrooms. Dean took the first room on the right. He noticed was much larger than the room he had at home. He even had a queen-sized bed and a large window that overlooked the town square. </p><p>He noticed a small remote positioned on his bedside table, and out of curiosity, he picked it up. As he pressed one of the buttons, the view of the Townsquare turned into a view of the woods, complete with the sound of a stream and birds singing in the trees. He pressed another button, and when he did, a smile formed on his face. What once looked like a forest, had now turned into a desert land with a cowboy ranch. </p><p>"Awesome," Dean smiled, completely in awe. He'd always had a fascination with cowboys, and seeing this setting helped him to forget about the horrors that were to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Training Centre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's sleep was anything but peaceful that night. In his dreams, he was already in the arena, but something was different. This time, he hadn't been thrown into the arena with a group of strangers, he had been thrown in with his family. There was his Dad, Sam, Adam, and his best friend, Lee Webb. </p>
<p>Lee was a few inches shorter than Dean and had dark, messy hair that was just long enough to tuck behind his ears. Dean had met Lee shortly after his Mother's death. He had been there to support Dean and had helped him raise Sam and Adam when Dean's father wasn't around. The two had grown close over the years, even to the point where they'd started training together. Dean wasn't interested in taking part in the games, but being the top of his class, he thought it would be useful to train with someone. Unlike Dean, Lee had always taken an interest in the Hunger Games, and Dean was certain that, out of the two of them, Lee would be the one to volunteer for the games. He didn't think for a second it would be him.</p>
<p>By the time morning came around, Dean had only had four hours of sleep. He stumbled out of bed and rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet along the floor to his bathroom.</p>
<p>When he turned on the light, he noticed that someone had swapped his clothes for a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt. On the back of the t-shirt, there was a square with the number 1 written inside it, representing District One. Dean assumed it was his training uniform. </p>
<p>After he'd finished getting changed, Dean quickly combed his hair and left the bathroom. Bobby hadn't said what time they were having breakfast, but when Dean entered the living area, he noticed that Bobby and Bela were already sitting at the table, eating. </p>
<p>"Morning," Dean said as he sat down next to Bela, </p>
<p>"It's nice of you to join us, boy. For a moment, I thought you were gonna sleep all day." Bobby joked,</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound too bad right about now," Dean joked before filling his plate with pancakes and bacon, which he covered in maple syrup. He let out a quiet groan of delight when he took a bite. It was certainly better than any food he had at home. </p>
<p>"Do we need to give you some alone time with those?" Bobby teased, </p>
<p>Dean looked up at Bobby, his cheeks filled with food, "What? These are good." He spoke, his voice muffled and barely audible because of the amount of food in his mouth,</p>
<p>"Well, when you're done having a moment with 'em, we can discuss your training." Bobby began, "The first thing I need you to do is train together. Show them your skills and how well you can work together as a team. You also need to get close to the other tributes from District 2."</p>
<p>Dean swallowed his mouthful of food, "No." </p>
<p>"No?" </p>
<p>"I'm not working with District 2."</p>
<p>Dean watched as Bobby placed his cutlery down and stood up, "Boy, can I talk to you in private?" </p>
<p>"Sure." </p>
<p>With that, Dean stood up and followed Bobby into his bedroom, where Bobby closed the door. </p>
<p>"Listen, I know you don't exactly trust easy, but it is vital that you team up with District Two, not just for the games, but your survival. If you go it alone, then the Career tributes will hunt you down and kill you. You'll be top of their list, do you understand?" Bobby explained, </p>
<p>Dean nodded, "Yes, sir." </p>
<p>With that, Dean returned to the table and finished his breakfast. Bobby then escorted him and Bela down to the training room, which was just below the ground level of the tribute center. Once they arrived, Bobby left, and Dean and Bela made their way through some large double doors which lead into a large gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. </p>
<p>"We must be early," Dean announced when he noticed that the only people in the training room were the tributes from District Two. </p>
<p>"Let's go and introduce ourselves," Bela suggested, eager to start allying. </p>
<p>Dean, however, was less than eager, but he decided to follow her anyway. After all, Bobby had said that it was vital for Dean to form an Alliance with the rest of the Career tributes. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Bela," Bela smiled as they approached the two tributes. The male tribute was short but had a muscular build, and the female tribute was the same height as Bela and had black hair which sat just below her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I'm Azazel." The male tribute replied, before adding, "And this is Ruby."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean introduced himself,</p>
<p>"Oh, you're Dean Winchester? The Dean who volunteered at the reaping. Some people in the Capitol are saying you did that to protect him. Is that true?"</p>
<p>"What? No. No. I just didn't want him to get the glory." Dean lied in an attempt to seem tough. It wasn't that volunteering out of love made him weak. Dean knew that it took a lot of strength. Bobby had told him that repeatedly on the train ride to the Capitol; however, he wanted to seem as eager to join the games as the rest of the Careers were, and if that meant lying then so be it.</p>
<p>"Nice. We wouldn't want anyone thinking you or your brother were weak, which I'm sure you're not." Azazel replied much to Dean's annoyance. He was already starting to dislike District Two's tributes. </p>
<p>"Anyway, when does training start?" Dean asked, mostly to take the attention away from him.</p>
<p>"As soon as all the tributes get here," Azazel replied. The four of them then turned to the doubles doors as they opened and two nervous-looking tributes entered the gymnasium, one of which Dean recognized from the tribute parade. "Hey look, it's District 12," Azazel announced. </p>
<p>"They shouldn't be too difficult to take out." Ruby smiled. </p>
<p>Dean zoned out while the rest of the Career tributes talked. He wasn't sure how he was going to kill the other tributes in the arena. Yes, he was one of the best fighters of his age, but he wasn't sure if he had it in him to kill somebody innocent. What if he did and Sam saw? Dean wasn't sure if he could live with the guilt, nor was he sure if things would ever be the same again if he did. </p>
<p>It didn't take long for all of the tributes to enter the training room, and shortly after they did, a tall and rather muscular woman entered the gymnasium. </p>
<p>"Good morning. I am your training instructor." She began as all 24 tributes gathered round. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw Azazel push two younger tributes out of the way to get to the front. He was definitely going to be a problem in the arena, Dean thought to himself. </p>
<p>"Now, in two weeks 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that depends on how well you pay attention over the next few days, particularly to what I'm about to say." The instructor started to explain, "First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." </p>
<p>After the instructor had finished talking the tributes through their training and giving everyone advice on how to survive, each of the tributes went their separate ways. </p>
<p>Dean followed Azazel, Ruby, and Bela over to a collection of training dummies. He watched as Azazel picked up a sword and swung it, quickly stabbing one of the dummies in the side of the neck. </p>
<p>Next up was Ruby, who grabbed a set of throwing knives, which she threw at two training dummies. Both knives hit each of the dummies in the center of the chest. Bela also grabbed two throwing knives and threw them both at one of the dummies, one of them hitting the dummy's head and the other hitting its' chest. </p>
<p>"You two are good." Azazel commented, before turning to Dean, "Let's see what you've got, Winchester." </p>
<p>"Sure," Dean said as he picked up a large sword. He then walked over to three training dummies. He swung the sword, cutting off one of the heads, before stabbing another one of the dummies in the chest, then turning around and stabbing the dummy that was behind him. </p>
<p>"Not bad." Azazel smiled.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Dean said before putting the sword back. When he turned around, he noticed that Azazel, Ruby, and Bela had already started walking towards another area of the gymnasium, but as he was about to follow them, he noticed the male District 12 tribute staring at him from a small grassland section of the training center.</p>
<p>Dean hesitated for a moment before walking over to the tribute. As he got closer, he noticed that the boy was struggling to light a fire. Dean already knew basic survival techniques. He had been the one to teach them to Sam and Adam, so he didn't hesitate before helping the boy. After all, what harm could it do?</p>
<p>"You should move your hands downward, and do it quickly." He explained.</p>
<p>Dean waited a few moments for the fire to light, but nothing happened. </p>
<p>"Come here, let me show you." He suggested as he knelt next to the boy and picked up a stick from the ground before he started to show the boy how to light a fire. "It's better to move your hands down the stick quickly. That's how you create friction." He explained as he demonstrated what to do. He then stopped and looked at the boy, "Why don't you try it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I'm not very good at things like this." The boy replied quietly, </p>
<p>"You got this. Just do what I did." He encouraged the boy. Dean wasn't sure why, but part of him felt sympathy towards the boy. He knew that District 12 didn't have the same training program -or any training program for that matter- like District One and Two had; therefore, part of him wanted to help the boy, despite knowing that his fellow Career tributes wouldn't approve.</p>
<p>Dean watched as the boy placed his hands on the stick before mirroring the actions that Dean had previously demonstrated. "That's it. You're doing it." Dean spoke as he saw sparks fly out from the bottom on the stick,</p>
<p>It wasn't long before sparks started to appear and Dean smiled triumphantly when flames erupted from the sticks, "There you go. I told you you could do it."</p>
<p>"Thank you." The boy smiled, </p>
<p>"It's no problem." Dean smiled back, happy that he could help, "I'm Dean, by the way." </p>
<p>"My name is Castiel." </p>
<p>"Well, Cas, it's nice to meet you," Dean replied, already adopting a nickname for the blue-eyed boy. He wasn't sure why, but something was drawing him to the boy. Something was different about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on, or maybe it was simply the fact that he was the first nice person Dean had met since he entered the training center. </p>
<p>Dean opened his mouth to say something else but got cut off when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. He turned around to see Bela shouting him from the other side of the training room, "Come on, Dean. Let's practice with the bow!" And with that, Dean ran over to her, leaving Castiel standing there with no explanation. </p>
<p>Dean continued to train with the careers until training was over and it was time for the tributes to return to their separate living quarters.</p>
<p>During dinner, Bela didn't stop talking about how well she can use throwing knives, meanwhile, training was the last thing on Dean's mind. Right now, all he could think about was the blue-eyed boy from District 12.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>